Counting The Days
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Bella and Edward are neighbours, Bella and Edward hate each other while their parents are friends. One day after school, Bella gets kidnapped and Edward is the one to find her gone. What happens when Bella has to fight to save her life? Will she be able to kill just to get out alive? What happens is Edward and Bella's true feelings come out. Could it be too late? Join me...
1. Preface

Counting The Days

* * *

**Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight! Please can I have 5 reviews to get me started? I had this idea when I was watching a soap opera, only thinking what it would be like if Bella had to go through something drastic?**

**Warnings: Possibly Lemons, violence, crime, dark themes, aggressive behaviour and revengeful thoughts.**

* * *

Preface

**EPOV**

I had no clue where she was, she could be dead for all I knew and...I didn't want to think about that. All I wanted was her back home, with her family and with me. I just missed her, missed her stubbornness, her wits and her smarts.

Scared to admit it, I _even_ missed her eyes, her smile, her laugh, her evil smirk and even...Her insecuritys. I just missed her **presence**. It felt empty without her, I can never forget what it felt like to see she wasn't there when I looked for her.

When I finally sat on my bed, I felt my emotions crumble, she was probably dead. I only wanted to hold her one last time, to tell her I...I loved her. I can't stand another day without her and it killed me.

I heard my phone buz, indicated I was getting a call and I picked it up only to see it was a number I didn't know. I thought I might aswell pick it up incase it was something important.

"Hello?" I asked in a gruff voice, only to notice the person in the background seemed to be panting. _"Edward"_ the voice breathed, only to make me take a deep breath and start to cry. This couldn't be true...

_~C.T.D~_

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? Can I have the 5 reviews? Much love!**


	2. Chapter 1: Dealing with trouble

Counting The Days

* * *

**Author's Notes: ****I don't own Twilight! Please can I have 5 reviews for this chapter? I would be really happy if I get them. I have this idea and well...I just hope you stick around with me. If you have any opinions or something you would like to be included. Tell me, review, pm me or anything. Just don't be afraid to tell me.**

**Remember the warnings and you'll be fine.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Dealing with trouble

**BPOV**

I woke up by a banging on my door, only to know the voice it came from. The devil's spawn. "Hurry your ass up Bella!" he banged on the door repeatedly and I groaned while getting up. "I'm coming!" I almost screech and only to open the door in my shorts, t-shirt and bra.

"What?!" I all but yell at the guy who irritated the fuck out of me. "Get ready, we have to leave in an hour. Stop with the fucking attitude bitch," he says before leaving. The evil who woke me up was Edward Cullen.

He has emerald-green eyes, copper messy hair, pale skin and perfect features. He is 5'6", lean, well-built and a manwhore. I grew up with him, he lives next door and our parents are best friends. While me and Edward were best friends for a while, he then made his own friends and did things I didn't like.

We hate each other, but to be honest I still see the old Edward sometimes. He just doesn't like to show it. I closed the door, got into the shower and after got changed into a brown sweater and jeans. I put on my sneakers, brushed my teeth, dried my hair and looked in the mirror.

I'm a plain 18 year old girl, I have long brown hair that reaches down my back. I have brown eyes, ivory skin full top lip, I'm 5'4" and a thin figure. My name is Isabella Swan, my dad is called Charlie but people call him 'Chief'. My dad is chief of police in Forks -where we live- and is one of the most respected men in Washington state.

My dad has brown hair, a mustache, brown eyes and ivory skin. I basically am a female version of my father, but I'm still myself because unlike my father I'm stubborn as hell. My mother Renée has brown hair, blue eyes and olive skin. She is slightly taller than me, works as a midwife and both my parents grew up in rainy Forks.

My parents are friends with our neighbours who also grew up here and with each other. They all went to the same high school, my parents and Edward's parents. Me and Edward are both the same age, Edward only a month younger than me. I celebrated my birthday only a week ago.

This year was our last year of high school and I already had plans on moving to Jacksonville in Florida. I wanted to become a professional writer. I wanted to see sun, to feel more inspiration and to be who I want to be. I want to be strong, more independent and I want to be more confident.

Me and Edward never saw eye to eye, when he started smoking weed I argued with him to the point that we agreed to be civil. Our friendship in ruins. His parents though have no clue of his drug use. Carlisle would probably have his head, I won't even tell you what Esme would feel. All I know is she would be disappointed.

Esme has copper hair, green eyes and a curvy figure. She was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Carlisle has blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Carlisle works as a doctor, while Esme works as an interior decorator.

When I got down, Edward was holding out a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee. I looked at it puzzled, _he never does this_. "Don't worried it's not poisoned," he says angrily and I just nod before eating. While I sat down to eat, Edward was leaning on the cupboards and sipping on hot chocolate.

When I finished I quickly cleaned the dishes and brushed my teeth once again. Rushing down the stairs, I saw Edward hold out my coat and with my bag hanging off his arm. I could sence the old Edward seeping through, but closed that door before it could get the best of me. "Thanks," I said my eyes not looking up to meet his own.

"Welcome," he says quietly and we head out, him trailing behind and closing the door for me. We reached the car, headed to school in silence and when we parked we left to go see our friends. Edward was irritated at first the I was friends with his group of friends. I headed straight to Alice, hugging her tight and smiled after breaking apart.

"Hey B!" I heard a booming voice before being lifted off the ground and I giggled. "Emmett let me go!" I begged while he spun us around my back pressed into his chest. "Alright!" he says before dropping me without warning, I screamed and was luckily caught by Jasper. Rosalie just giggled at what just happened before fixing my hair in place.

Rose and Jasper are twins, they have blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. They both have perfect figures, Jasper is well built but not as much compared to Edward. Emmett has brown short hair, brown eyes and creme coloured skin. He was built, like a big bear but is like a teddy bear. Alice has black short spiked hair, blue eyes ivory skin and pixie like features. Alice is the small one in our group.

The bell rang after a couple of minutes chatting, we walked over to the front entrance to get to lesson. I noticed a stare in my direction, I turned my head slightly only to see Tanya glaring at me. Edward broke up with her last week, the day after my birthday and I guess she was pissed off with me now.

This year for my birthday, it was only us 6 and I enjoyed it. The problem was me and Edward were on the swings remembering the past, when suddenly me and Edward were about to do something. _I don't want to think about that now._

I looked over to Alice again, only to see Alice looking the same direction I was and placed a hand on my shoulder. "She won't do anything I promise," she comforted me and then she held hands with Jasper. They have been together for a year now, so have Emmett and Rose.

We went to our classes, just before lunch I told Alice to go get me a seat while I put something back in my locker. I was just closing the door when I saw Tanya standing behind it. Strawberry blonde hair, pale frail skin and blue eyes. She seemed like the perfect girl, but was the absolute opposite, while fake screamed emanated her.

"He told me about your birthday," she sneers at me and I crease my brows at her. "Who told you what about my birthday?" I ask her confused. She stalks closer to me, her face inches from me, I could smell her breath that reeked of cigarettes and alcohol. "You and him together in that fucking park you slut!" she screams at me. She crossed her arms over her chest, making me feel small and insecure.

"I'm not a slut, I didn't even sleep with him you fucking bitch," I said pushing her from my face, next thing I knew my head whipped to the side. A stinging pain grew on my cheek, only to notice that I had just been slapped by Tanya Denali. I looked over to her face only to see her laughing. "You really think he is going to fall to your feet and say he loves you...Well guess what _bitch_? He never will love a whore like you,"

I felt that sting, I knew he would never love me and that he was impeccably beautiful but a complete dick. I felt something for him, it surprised me and killed me aswell. I then saw Emmett rush over to me, only to have the whole gang to follow him trailing and Emmett was fuming. That was when I felt the fresh tears flow down my cheek.

I looked behind him, only to see Edward look at me concerned, then see Tanya only to look pissed out of his mind. He rushed in front of Emmett and was close to punching Tanya. Before he could do anything rash, Jasper grasped him in a vice grip and pulled him back.

"What were you saying to her you fucking hoe!" Edward screams at her, only to get a worried expression and rush over to him "Edward, I'm so sorry take me back you don't want to be with this bitch! You and I both know that," she said holding his face with passion. Jasper let Edward go, probably noticing that Edward had gotten tense.

She suddenly kissed him, trying to shove her tongue down his throat and that was when I let the tears flow. I ran for it, not caring that they were calling for me and ran into the woods. Only to sit next to a tree and cry my eyes out, untill I knew I needed to get back. I headed for last lesson, Biology and sat next to Edward without a word. He seemed extra tense now, I knew he wanted to say something but I wasn't ready.

When the bell rang, I grabbed my bag and escaped out of the door as fast as I could. When I heard him calling I didn't stop, untill I heard him run after him and I started running myself. When I reached the car I leaned my head on the door only to let the tears flow. I then felt a strong warm hand hold my shoulder. An electric current rushed through my body, only to feel my body come into life.

"Don't touch me!" I all but scream, he finches and pulls me to face him. He was in between my legs, placing his hands on both sides of my face before rubbing my cheek that was slapped with his thumb. "Is this about Tanya?" he asks before placing his forehead on my own. "Let go of me and go to your skank of a girlfriend!" I said thrashing my body and moving my face to the side.

"Bella...I...I care for you, I may not like to show it but I do and well...I don't think I love you but all I know is all I can think about is...Your lips," he says before he leans in closer his lips inches apart from mine. I was some how anticipating it and just as we were finally about to kiss someone called him. We looked over to see it was Emmett.

"Come on," I say not wanting anything else other than to get home. I was fed up of this shit. He opens the door, gets in and we drive in silence. Just as he pulls up, I could sence he wanted to talk about what happened. "Bella...I...I want us to...Forget about what happened in school today," he says gulping a couple of times. I quickly get out of the car and grab my bag.

He follows quickly, before I could close the door, I noticed him rush up behind me and turn me. He pushed me against the door, his face inches away from my own. "Why won't you answer my questions," he says with a trembling lip, and I notice myself staring at it while biting my own. I look up into his eyes only to see him staring at my lip, before looking into my eyes.

"I don't want to talk Edward," I tell him before attempting to push him off me and it failed. Instead we stood like that for a while, only untill he pulled away from me and punched the wall. "Is this about your birthday?" he asks and I couldn't answer. It was about my birthday.

"Bella...I know we were about to kiss, I know that I was being a jerk the day after but...I think I'm falling for you," he tells me angry and sad at the same time. "Stop talking bullshit! I know were about to kiss, the thing I can't deal with Edward is when you are being a dick. If you want to be a dick, be one but if you want to be the old Edward. The Edward I care for..."

I trailed off, I didn't know what more to say otherwise I knew it would make him angry. "What? You're going to just tell me that you want only a pissed off Edward. If a pissed off Edward is what you want then I'll be the dickward you want," he says coming into the house with me and I then saw him grunt while throwing a flower pot to the floor.

He slammed the front door shut before I cried my heart out, feeling a pierce in my soul and fell to the floor. Next thing I knew I heard footsteps come from the front door. I stood up only to be met with a face I haven't seen in years. Three to be exact. "It's surprising that the daughter of the great chief of police would keep her door unlocked."

He stalked closer to me "I guess you're lucky it's just me and not someone who could hurt you," I started to quickly try and get up to grab something and hit him with it. I grabbed a knife, threw it at him but he dodged it and laughed. "Guess Charlie didn't teach you as well as I thought he would," I quickly grabbed another knife and he stalked closer to me.

I attempted to jab him, but he ended up taking it from my hand and stabbing me in the side. I fell to the floor, he dropped the knife next to me and I squirmed moaning and in pain. "Aww, I like you better on the floor," he said but I was quick enough to knife him in his leg. I stumbled to get up but eventually got to my feet and limped to the door. Just as I was about to get there, I felt something hard and cold hit me on the back of my head.

I fell into darkness and knew I was knocked out and helpless...

* * *

**EPOV **

I sat in my piano room, feeling the notes that explained my mood well and relaxed. "Cry me a river...Cry me a river...Cry me a river," I sang while I played the song and relaxed while I heard footsteps come from behind me.

"Bella...I don't want to talk," I say thinking it was Bella while I heard female footsteps from behind. "Edward, it's me and...That's the reason why I'm here," she tells me softly. I look over to my mom, only to see her smile a tight lipped smile. "What do you want to talk about?" I ask her and she giggles.

"No son, what I mean is...Well I have a wierd stomach feeling and well...I want you to go see how Bella is," she explains concern written all over her face. I nod standing up, closing the piano and covering it with it's sheet. When I leave I sensed a weird feeling myself while I walked up her path.

I knocked on the door, hoping it was locked because I didn't when I left. I knocked again screaming her name. When I didn't get a response after a couple of minutes, I slowly opened the door and threw it wide open. I saw blood stains on the floor, like someone was being dragged and got worried.

_This might be a joke Edward. She might be playing a game just to see you worry. Douchebag! If this wasn't a joke then she could be dead for all you know. With that amount of blood on the floor, I just hope it was Bella who killed someone instead of Bella being dead._

"Bella! Where are you?" I say running around, I noticed she was downstairs so I ran upstairs. "Bella this isn't funny!" I screamed before searching above in all the rooms. I felt my body go tense when I knew no one was around. I ran down the stairs, stumbling and rang 911.

"Chief of police, what's your emergency?" I hear Charlie's voice and I started crying. "It's Bella..." I begin and before I could finish I felt my body ache. All before I couldn't breath, I was having a panic attack. I drowned in darkness, hoping it was all a dream...

_~C.T.D~_

* * *

**Can I have 5 reviews? Should I continue? What was the scariest moment in your life? Tell me yours and I'll tell you my own. Much love! **


End file.
